Is This Right?
by benmoody0220
Summary: Summary: COMPLETE! Faith was never called after Kendra died, but she did go to Sunnydale to get away from her alcoholic mother. Angelus never got his soul back after killing the gypsy in the late 1800s. FaithAngelus.
1. Prologue: Hello Lover

**Is This Right?**

**Summary: Faith was never called after Kendra died, but she did go to Sunnydale to get away from her alcoholic mother. Angelus never got his soul back after killing the gypsy in the late 1800s. Faith/Angelus.**

**I own nothing Angel and everyone else belong to Joss Wedon and the WB, UPN.**

Rating: **R**

**Prologue-Hello…Lover**

Once again she was waiting for her, once again lied to by the blonde. She looks down at the note on her hand.

Faith meet me in the cemetery after dark, 7:00 latest. 

-Buffy

And her she was again. "Always played for the fool. _Always_ the fool. Thinking I had people to rely on. Grow up Faith. Not in this life," she said in her mind.

"Didn't think you'd come," Faith said sensing someone behind her.

"Didn't think you'd come either, I thought you were to smart to fall for a trick like this," a male voice said from behind her.

Faith instantly turned around to find Angelus staring at her. Wearing all black as usual. But no leather.

"Angelus!" she shouted in surprise.

"I'd like it better if you didn't talk," she stared at him in disbelief "now lets see, what did I want to talk to you about?…Oh, yeah!" he grabbed her "what ever the hell you did to me, call it off!" he shouted.

"What the fuck are you talking about, and let go of me!" she shouted at him.

"What you did to me!" he said tightening his grip, causing him to feel guilt from hurting her. He was feeling guilt from hurting her, usually he'd get off at this.

"What in the fucking hell are you talking about?" she screamed even louder.

"What you did, can't stop thinking about you, can't help but dream of you, it's almost enough to make me stake myself!" he said through clenched teeth.

"Didn't do nothing to ya," she said calmly "now let go of me."

He did so obediently. She looked into his eyes, and saw worry. She ran off into the night.

TBC

This chapter sucks I know. But the next one will be better. (It'll definitely make this story an **R**.) I will update at least once every two days, might update tomorrow. Please review.


	2. Chapter 1: Could This Be

Chapter 1-Could This Be… 

Faith ran back to her apartment. After she got inside, she locked the door. Knowing he couldn't get inside without in invitation. But she didn't want to risk it. She quickly got undressed, and stepped into the shower. She felt dirty after being grabbed by him, his hands on her. She felt dirty.

Angelus sat beneath a tree, thinking of what just happened. She didn't do anything to him. It was real, not magic. Then his thoughts drifted to a much bigger question. Could this be love or just attraction? But somewhere in side his lifeless heart, he wished it was love, though he would never admit, or at least until she said it to him.

"What the hell? Why in the hell am I thinking of this stuff?" he said to himself. He got up and walked back to the mansion. When he got there he locked himself in his room, and went to sleep. To dream more dreams of Faith, his one truth. His one true love.

Faith stepped out of the shower, wrapped the towel around her body, and grabbed her bra and her black tank top, and her panties out of closet. She got dressed in them and got into her bed. She quickly fell asleep. She awoke in a world of darkness. She could her footsteps behind her.

"So much for the pad lock," Faith said sarcastically.

"Faith?" a voice said from behind her. But Faith knew it was Angelus. She turned around to see him.

But it was just her head playing games with her. She then heard a loud buzzing sound. She sprang up in bed, in her bed in her shitty run down apartment.

"I fucking hate dreams," Faith said to herself, half said that Angelus wasn't in it.

Angel lay on his bed, completely naked, as Faith kissed up his chest, she reached his mouth, and they met in a long passionate kiss as he locked his arms around her. He rolled her onto her back, and got on top of her. He continued to kiss her, as he thrust into her.

"Faith I-I," Angelus started to say but was cut off by Faith pressing a finger to his lips.

"Shh, lover" she said. He smiled at her.

Angelus opened his eyes and squinted at the slim sliver of light coming in through the window; he would have to board that one up better that night.

"Just something else to distract me from Faith," he said in his head.

"Darling, what's wrong?" Darla said sensing something wrong with Angelus.

"Nothing's wrong," he said getting up, walking over to the window. He closes the curtain, but not before the sunlight could get one good smoke puff out of him. The ray of sunlight burned his chest. He paid no attention to it. He barely felt pain anymore.

He sighed and walked back to the bed. He went back to sleep, knowing that wasn't what Darla wanted. She wanted him again. But she couldn't.

Faith walked down the sidewalk towards the school. She had a long day in front of her. She didn't even do her homework because of that note, Angelus had given her. But how, did it get in her locker. Didn't matter. Not now. Not ever. She'd steer clear away from him.

What did you think, please review. Next chapter will be up shortly.


	3. Chapter 2: I Must Be Dreaming

**Chapter 2-I Must Be Dreaming**

Ten thousand points to whoever guesses were this title came from, (and no the answer is not in the story…yet.)

&&&&&&&&

Faith looked around the classroom she was sitting in. She felt like she was being watched. Probably an after effect of last night. Her thoughts kept racing back to Angelus. Then towards Buffy the look on her face if she knew a vampire was into her. She laughed inside. And once more her thoughts returned to Angelus. His looks, his voice, his strength. Everything.

The day was going by to slow. And once more last class, her thoughts began to wander to questions like, what if she began a relationship with Angelus, what then? Be his bitch? Faith thought of this and laughed silently. Across the room, Willow looked at her strangely. (Back to Faith's thoughts.) She thought of him all day, not able to get him out of her mind. Finally the last bell rang. All day she had been thinking of one question, how would she find him, she knew she wanted to talk to him. She thought of going back to the same place where she met him last night, at the same time. She had already made that decision during first period, though it was deep within her mind, and it just dug its way up now.

&&&&&&&&

"Foolish, foolish, she'd never love you! You're a killer!" Angelus screamed in his mind. . It became a habit to beat himself up when he did something wrong, Darla commanded it of him. It was 6:30, Darla went out hunting three hours ago, he began to wonder where she was, and then he didn't care.

&&&&&&&&

Darla punched the blonde girl in front of her. It didn't seem to affect her in away. The girl pulled a stake out of her back pocket. Darla kicked it out of her hand.

&&&&&&&&

Buffy took a powerful hit to the head, by the blonde bimbo in front of her. She shook it off & pulled a stake out of blue jeans. But it was immediately kicked out of her hand. Buffy saw a tree with a spiked branch, she had used it to kill Giles when he was turned by Drusilla. Now it was time for payback, time to take someone important to them. Buffy kicked Darla hard in the chest, it sent her flying backwards. She hit the tree, just missing the spiked branch.

&&&&&&&&

Darla took a one shattering kick to the chest. (Well it would be bone shattering if she were human.) She hit the old birch tree behind her. She fell to the ground. The blonde bitch came over picked her up, and impaled her heart of the tree branch. She felt the tree branch go through her heart. She looked down at her chest.

"400 fucking years and I die like this? This is bullshi-" she dusted.

&&&&&&&&

Faith waited by the tree atop the cemetery the wind was blowing gently. Her hair short, dark hair swayed in the breeze.

"Faith?" Angelus said.

She turned around. And looked him in the eye and without saying a word, she walked over to him and kissed him. The kissed lasted for as long as faith could hold on without breath. But unfortunately for her she had to breathe.

"I must be dreaming," Angelus said.

Faith punched him in the stomach. Knocking the-not-so-needed-wind out of him. Angel grabbed his stomach in pain. "That real enough for you?" Faith asked with sarcasm in her voice.

"Damn girl, for a mortal, you sure have some strength," Angelus said.

"Oh C'mon, Angel, I thought you were a vampire you should be able to take that hit, with out it killing you," Faith said, showing no sympathy. "Sorry."

Angelus stood up showing no pain. He walked back over to faith and kissed her again, her arms slipped around his neck. His arms snaked around his back.

"Isn't this the part where you ask me out on a date?" Faith said sarcastically. Angelus smiled at her.

"Okay, then. Will you go out with me?" Angelus asked trying to hide his laughter at this.

"Hey," Faith said slapping his arm "take it seriously or the answer will be the a no!"

"I'll take that as a yes," Angelus said.

Good…now they're together. Let's move on with the story. Next scene explicit Faith/Angelus.


	4. Chapter 3: First Date

**Chapter 3-First Date**

Angelus and Faith walked down the street, his arm around her neck. He pulled her into The Bronze. Music was blasting, Faith saw Cordelia on the dance floor with her latest boy toy. Faith turned towards Angelus.

"Can we get out of here?" she asked, but it was too late, Cordelia saw them.

Her eyes narrowed on Angelus, her thoughts raced to what she was doing with him. Angelus looked at Faith with a questioning look, he put his arm back around her and led her outside. But it would do no good. Cordelia ran towards the exit. She ran through the doors, and saw them walking towards the Movie Theater. They got in line, but Cordelia instantly shouted at them.

"What the hell is going on?" she shouted.

"What the hell do you think is going on?" Faith said taking Angelus's hand in hers.

"He's dangerous!" Cordelia shouted.

"Yeah, looks who talking about dangerous, with all the guys you date, I'm the one who should be shouting warning's at you!" Faith said in her defense.

"Yeah, well at least the guys I date are living," Cordelia said in Faith's ear.

"I don't need this, come on Angelus," Faith said walking away from Cordelia, Angelus followed obediently.

"You're gonna get yourself killed," Cordelia shouted, Faith replied by giving her the bird.

Angelus pulled Faith into an ally, she let out a yelp. He put a finger to her lips, to quiet her. He kissed her fiercely but with passion, his arms held her close to his body. Her hand slipped between his legs, he let out a groan, and he kissed her harder. She pulled away to catch her breath. He went to kiss her again but Faith pushed him away.

&&&&&&&&

Cordelia walked back towards The Bronze, hoping to find Buffy there, she had to do something. Even though she hated her, she didn't want to find the vampires. But after what Faith did after she tried to help her she was beginning to think she should let her die. She quickly shook the thoughts away. She couldn't start thinking about letting people die.

&&&&&&&&

Faith and Angelus looked at each other, passion burning in his eyes, a mixture of lust and fear in her. Angelus took her in his arms again, and they continued to make out. Then there was a loud banging sound. Angelus turned around and saw Spike standing there smirking.

"Well, well, well, making out with the Slayer's friend?" Spike said smiling.

"Spike! You keep your mouth shut!" Angelus shouted.

"What's in it for me?" Spike asked.

"Drusilla," Angelus breathed.

"You mean the crazy chick?" Spike asked.

"Yeah, she's yours," Angelus said returning his attention to the woman he was holding close to his body. "Oh, and one more thing, go near her and I will kill you!"

"Done," Spike said walking away.

_Thank you all for the reviews, please keep'em coming. Thank you_


	5. Chapter 4: The Day After

**Chapter 4-The Day After**

Faith woke up in her apartment, Angelus had walked her home last night. He was being sweet she didn't know why. He was a vampire, he had no soul, yet she found herself overwhelmingly attracted to him. Her thoughts began to drift towards his body. She snapped herself out of it, she wasn't going to go back to being that trailer trash whore her mother raised her to be. She needed a cold shower to distract her and wash away the heat consuming her body.

She walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on, she disrobed her self and stepped in. The water was frigid, she didn't turn the heat on, she needed to wake up anyway, she was still half-asleep. She washed her body and her hair. She stepped out of the shower, and looked into the mirror. She didn't know what Angelus saw in her, whatever it was she couldn't see it. All she could see was the filth, the filth her mother forced upon her when she was 12. She left because she needed an escape, an escape from her life and her mother and all the bad memories that remained.

She leaned in closer and saw her eyes, dark with hate, but Angelus said they were filled with passion. Her views on herself were different than the views Angelus had of her. He saw her as a goddess meant for him, she saw herself as a thief, a whore, and a liar. She lied about her past to B. and her friends. Never spoke a word about her mother, never breathed a word of the slut that she thought she was. The slut that she _knew_ she was.

Faith barely showed emotion at all, secretly she was crying and shouting inside herself for B. to save her. For anyone to save her. But now she was dating a vampire. A vampire she was…a least she thought she was…falling in love with, a vampire who found her irresistible.

She looked deeper into her reflection, past the filth and into her innocence, and into her soul, it was still there to her surprise, she thought she had become so much of a stone cold bitch that her soul turned to stone with her. A single tear fell from her eye, she wiped it away. She walked into her bedroom…living room…kitchen…whatever it was all just one room anyway.

She grabbed some clothes out of the closet and got dressed, all black as usual.

&&&&&&&&

Angelus opened his eyes, he was in his bed, once again he dreamed of Faith. He figured out the dreams would never stop. Not like he wanted them to stop anyway. He looked at his right but Darla wasn't there. He got dressed and walked into the kitchen were he found Spike and Drusilla.

"Where's Darla?" Angelus asked.

"Somehow you don't sound to concerned," Spike said drinking from Drusilla.

"Grand mum never returned last night," Drusilla said.

Angelus turned around and walked back into his room, not really giving a damn about Darla.

_So what are your thoughts so far? Please review. I'm gonna take a break from this story for two weeks, concentrate on my other stories, if you have any objections please tell me. By the way I've heard of a **Faith/Angel** site called **Predators, **but I can't find it if anyone knows the web address please tell me._


	6. Chapter 5: Thoughtless Love

**Chapter 5: Thoughtless Love**

Wednesday night, Faith stood outside her apartment, waiting for Angelus. They had been dating for two weeks, and so far the only ones who knew were Spike, Cordelia, and possibly Xander and Drusilla.

Angelus jumped down from the roof, and scared Faith when he landed. She hit him, and then kissed him, he pulled her close.

"Asshole," She said, then kissed him again.

"You know you love me," Angelus said kissing her again.

"Yeah, it's my one fault," she said as she stopped kissing him, and began really kissing him.

"I love you too," Angel said softly and then kissed her passionately and possessively.

&&&&&&&&

Cordelia walked down an ally. A vampire jumped out at her. He wore an emblem around his neck, it was an ancient Celtic rune meaning 'Wynn.' Buffy jumped out, and staked him, but before he dusted Cordelia grabbed the emblem. Buffy looked at it.

"Angelus is back in town," she said under her breath.

&&&&&&&&

Faith pushed Angelus away.

"What?" he asked confused as to why she pushed him away.

"Need to' she took a breath, "breathe," she said trying to catch her breath.

Angelus checked his watch, it was already near four A.M. "I have to get going," he siad kissing her.

"Bye, love you," she said as they kissed once more.

"Love you more," he said as he walked away.

&&&&&&&&

Angelus walked into the mansion, not knowing he was being watched. Buffy had tracked him down right out side the mall. From there she followed him back to the mansion. He walked inside of the mansion.

Buffy stepped out from behind the bushes, with a stake in hand. She was the Slayer and she was going to take them down. It was a nest she had back up, Willow and Xander were there, but she really didn't need them though. Willow was helpful, but Xander just got in the way. She walked up to the door, and entered the mansion.

_So tell me if you like where this is going. Please review. I'm begging you to review. I finally know where this story is going, won't be long before._


	7. Chapter 6: Fight To The Death

**Chapter 6: Fight To The Death**

Buffy walked up to the mansion, she opened the door. Willow and Xander followed quietly…well almost, Xander tripped and caused a lot of noise. Willow was quiet enough, they slipped into the mansion unnoticed. It was nearing 5:00, the sun was starting to come up. They were standing in the main hall. Buffy looked around though she saw no vampires.

&&&&&&&&

Spike sat in the kitchen, writing more poetry when he _smelled_ humans. He walked out of the kitchen and peered over the banister of the stairs, he saw two women and one man. He sensed something different about the blonde. She had a vast amount of strength on her.

'Slayer!' screamed in his mind.

He quickly and quietly ran down the hall towards Angelus's room. When he got there he knocked keeping the stillness of the house.

"What is it?" Angelus shouted from his bed.

"Slayer's here," he said through clenched teeth. Angelus quickly ran out of his room, broad sword in hand.

"Then let's kill her!" he said determined, "wake the others!" he said as he walked towards the foyer. Spike ran down the hall doing just that.

&&&&&&&&

Buffy walked slowly towards the stairs, Willow looked around cautiously. Angelus looked down at them, he jumped over the banister, and landed behind Xander, he grabbed him and put a hand over his mouth.

"Slayer!" Angelus shouted causing Buffy to nearly lose her footing on the stairs.

"Xander!" Willow shouted.

"Let him go, Angelus!" Buffy shouted, "Willow! Crossbow! Now!"

Willow handed her the crossbow, Buffy aimed it at Angelus heart, but her target was instantly blocked by Xander's body.

"Dammit! Xander, move your body!" Buffy shouted, she aimed the crossbow and shot it, it went through Angelus's shoulder. He instantly let go of Xander, Xander ran and stood behind Buffy.

"Afraid not chap!" Spike said putting Xander in a chokehold.

"Let's get the party started," Buffy said, as she kicked Angelus's in the chest and threw a stake at Spike. Angelus went flying backwards and hit the wall. Spike caught the stake and threw it at Willow, the blunt end struck her head, and she was down for the count.

Buffy attacked Spike pinning him to the ground, she punched him a couple of times. Angelus tackled Buffy to the ground, and began to beat her. Xander grabbed the crossbow and aimed it at Angelus. Spike tackled Xander, causing Xander to shoot the crossbow, the arrow hit Angelus's left lung. He pulled it out and threw it to the side and kept beating Buffy. Buffy blocked Angelus's repeated punches, and threw him off her, she kicked him, he blocked it, and did a round house kick that sent Buffy through a window, landing out in the sunlight.

Angelus walked over to Willow and pulled her head up. Her forehead was bleeding, he licked the blood off.

"Wicca," he said as he bit into her neck. Willow instantly came to her senses, and screamed in pain.

_I'll update soon, just keep reviewing or I'll stop._


	8. Chapter 7: The Taste Of Wiccan Blood

**Chapter 7: The Taste Of Wiccan Blood**

Willow screamed in pain as Angelus bit into her neck. She muttered some Latin words under her breath and Angelus was sent into another room, he crash-landed on a wooden table, a splinter nearly got his heart.

"Bitch!" Angelus shouted as he got up and stalked towards Willow.

Willow went into a spell casting rage, throwing everything she could muster at him.

Spike repeatedly punched Xander causing him to fade in and out of conciseness.

"Xander!" Willow shouted as she used a fire spell on Spike. Spike howled in pain as he tried to put the flames out. Angelus tackled Willow to the ground but was immediately thrown off by a levitation spell. Angelus hung in mid air.

"Like spells do you?" he said in a menacing tone before whispering a few Celtic words under his breath.

A bright burst of energy hit them all, but it hit Willow like a brick as she fell to the floor, screaming pain. Angelus fell to the floor, but with his vampire recovery he was up in a minute, same as Spike. Xander was unconscious his nose was bleeding. As Willow was putting up one hell of a fight, Buffy was also fighting, after being thrown though the window her head hit the pavement, and she was sent into a dream state, she was bleeding and was sure she was dying.

Willow rose off the ground, levitating. Her eyes were completely black. She kept repeating a Latin phrase under her breath.

"_Servatis a periculum, servatis a maleficum_" Willow shouted.

A bright white light appeared and attacked Angelus and Spike. They were knocked out after it faded away. Willow looked around at the destruction.

"Naughty, naughty, Wicca!" Drusilla said as she prepared to attack Willow.

Drusilla was holding a knife, it was stained with blood, that's when Willow noticed the cuts on Drusilla's arms. Willow was exhausted, she had no more energy to cast spells. So she ran, leaving Xander and Buffy. She ran, ran away from the house, leaving Drusilla to torture Xander, and leaving Buffy, probably fatally wounded, lying in the sun. her friends would probably die because she ran.

&&&&&&&&

Willow banged on the door furiously, hoping he would answer. The door opened.

"Willow, what the bloody hell! Do you know what time it is?" Giles shouted but saw that Willow had a scared look on her face. "Come inside, what happened?"

Willow walked inside, and sat on the couch, her neck was still bleeding and the blood on her forehead had dried. Giles walked into the kitchen and got the first aid kit. He tended to Willow's wounds.

"Now, what happened?" he asked when he was done.

"Buffy, and Xander, they're hurt," she said trying to hold back tears 'I'm a nbig girl now, no place for tears.' "We found out, Angelus was back in town, so we went to confront him."

"My god, that's reckless, you're ill prepared and go off hunting one of the most viscous demons in the world! What the hell were you thinking?" Giles shouted, the last part being more of a statement than a question.

"Well, you know Buffy, once she has her mind made up, there's no stopping her," Willo said.

"Continue," Giles said.

"Well, we got to the mansion, and Angelus was there, he had his whole army, but I guess they didn't care if he lived or died. Buffy was thrown out a window and I'm pretty sure she's in a bad condition, Xander was beaten and I think he's in serious danger," Willow said.

"What are we gonna do? Slayer's down for the count, Xander's probably being tortured, and we've got no way to save them," Giles said,'

"Buffy's in the sun," Willow said without thinking.

Giles looked at her. "We have to go get her!" he said getting up and grabbing his coat.

&&&&&&&&

Willow and Giles stood outside the mansion doors. Buffy was not were she was before, she was gone.

"Well where is she?" Giles asked.

"She was there when I left!" Willow said.

"Well, if she was there before she she's not there now, and we can't very well go inside, now can we?" Giles said.

"What do we do?" Willow asked.

"Willow, you are a witch you have supernatural powers, you can save them," Giles said putting a hand on Willow's shoulder.

"I can't, no more energy left," she said ashamed of herself.

&&&&&&&&

Cordelia woke up in her bed, she was still tired but she wasn't gonna waste her day in bed. She had places to go, like the mall, her friends house, a party later that night, a party that none of the geeks were invited to.

She got dressed and brushed her teeth. She walked outside to shun the world. She got in her car and drove to the mall. While on her way to the mall, she saw Giles and Willow outside the mansion. 'What the hell,' she thought and parked the car and walked up to them.

"What's going on?' she asked unusually friendly.

"Xander and Buffy have been taken hostage but the world worst vampire. And when I saw worst I mean deadliest," Giles said.

Cordelia stopped to think.

"I'll take care of it," she said as she walked away.

_Okay, what do you people think? And I want some damn reviews. So please review. And what Willow was saying in Latin translates to English like this: save us from danger, save us from evil. It was taken from Whisper by Evanescence._


	9. Chapter 8: Demands

**Chapter 8: Demands**

Cordelia drove to Faith's motel. When she got there the lights were out. It was around 9 o'clock and Faith was usually up by now, and besides there was no school that day, so she would probably be getting ready for some lame plan.

Cordelia walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. There was no answer. She sighed then pounded on the door, still no answer.

"Hey, bitch, wake up!" Cordelia shouted as some children walked by.

&&&&&&&&

Faith rolled onto her right and buried her head in the pillows. She heard knocking at the door, she was too tired to answer it. Then there came a pounding, then shouting. Finally Faith gave in. She pulled herself out of bed, she pulled on some jeans and a baggy T-shirt. She walked wearily over to the door, she opened and was instantly attacked by the sunlight. It blinded her, but she saw someone standing there in front of her. Her eyes focused, and Faith saw that it was Cordelia.

"What the hell do you want Queen C.?" she asked rudely.

"Your boyfriend attacked Buffy, Xander, and Willow, and you know, normally I wouldn't care, but…wait I still don't care," Cordelia.

"So what do you want me to do? Walk in there and order him around? Tell him to let them go? You think I have that power over him? I don't control him, I can't tell h im to do stuff. Besides he'd kill me if I even tried. But don't get me wrong, I am sympathetic to there problems," Cordelia gave her a questioning look. "Buffy and her other friends, not the vamps. But I can't help," Faith said, Cordelia had a bored look on her face.

"Bull shit," she said grabbing Faith and pulling her out into the daylight, "you know I really don't care but, with all the vamps, and the hellmouth, I feel much safer," her voice lost the softness it once possessed, "if we had the damn slayer, ALIVE!" Cordelia shouted.

"Hey, I told you-" Faith shouted but was cut off.

"And I told you, you have power over Angelus, use it, get Buffy and Xander out alive!" Cordelia shouted.

&&&&&&&&

Angelus walked down the dusty stairs into the basement, where Buffy was. He looked around him, there were cells, but they rarely used them, rarely were there leftovers. He smelled blood, Slayer blood. He walked to the far most cell to his left, Buffy was still asleep. He walked to the other side of the room, Xander was awake. He stared at Angelus with hate and rage gleaming in his eyes.

"Gonna kill me?" Xander asked.

"That was a very stupid question, but then again, I hear you're a very stupid boy," Angelus said, "but yes, I am gonna kill you, just not yet. I'm gonna make you hurt!"

&&&&&&&&

Faith sat in Cordelia's car, the radio was cranked. Faith looked out the window and stared at the passing scenery.

"So what do you expect me to do?" Faith asked, she had given in, tough she wanted to help them, she wasn't sure if this would cost her the relationship with Angelus or her life.

"Talk to him, get him to let them go," Cordelia said.

"He won't listen," Faith said defiantly.

"If he really loves you, he wouldn't do anything you wouldn't want," Cordelia said.

"I know he loves me, but the rules for human love and vampire love are different, so I don't know how human and vampire love rules work," Faith said.

"Shouldn't be so different from human love."

"But…"

"Trust me, love is love," Cordelia said as she smiled warmly.

"How do you know so much?" Faith asked.

"Well, don't tell anyone but me and Xander have a little thing goin' on," Cordelia said. "Well, had, he was a pervert."

"Why, does that not surprise me?" Faith said sarcastically.

&&&&&&&&

Angelus walked around the mansion, Spike and Drusilla were in the kitchen once more feeding, foreplay, ultimately leading to them having sex…again and again and again. There was a knock on the door, Angelus ran down to the foyer, he knew it had to be Faith though he wasn't completely sure.

"Who's there," Angelus asked.

"Faith," she shouted.

He opened the door, careful to keep out of the sun, Faith walked in. He shut the door quickly, and immediately attacked Faith with kisses.

"Angelus! Angelus! Calm down," Faith shouted as she pushed him away.

"Sorry, missed ya," he said as he tried to kiss her again.

"We have to talk," she said with a serious look on her face.

"Um, what about?" Angelus asked.

"Uh, have you seen Buffy and Xander?" she asked, she wanted to trick him into telling her what happened.

"Who?" Angelus asked genuinely nonplused.

"The Slayer and her dumbass friend," Faith explained.

And with that sentence it dawned on Angelus, now he had three choices: tell her the truth, and risk losing her; lie, and risk losing her if she knew; or change the subject.

"The Slayer…was here, she attacked, we fought her off, she and her friends, and Xander is the guy with the brown hair right? He was here too, he and the Slayer, and another was here," Angelus said.

"Willow," she said under her breath, "what happened to them?"

"They…are…still here, they're alive, though the Slayer might be badly hurt," Angelus said. Faith spaced out for a minute, she was in denial. She should have expected they would fight, he was a vampire and Buffy was a Slayer…_the_ Slayer. She looked at him, and her heart broke.

"Let them go," she said, coldness in her voice. Angelus stared at her, he then went into the basement and opened Buffy's cell, and he carried her upstairs. Faith saw her, her head was bleeding, and she was still asleep. Angelus laid her on the floor. Faith looked at Angelus.

"I can't say anything to make it better, I won't try to cover up, but I did what I had to, to make sure the nest didn't die," he said.

"So don't," she said.

Buffy's eyes opened, what she saw was blurry, then she slipped back into the darkness. Angelus kissed Faith.

"Xander's still in the basement," he said softly.

Faith walked into the basement, Angelus followed her. Xander looked at them.

"What the hell is going on?" he shouted.

"Open it," Faith said. Angelus obliged. Xander got up and once more looked at Faith.

"Buffy's upstairs, get her and get out," Faith said coldly. Xander did so. All that was left in the basement was Faith and Angelus.

"Faith I-" Angelus began.

"Don't, just don't. I don't want to hear it, don't need to," she said softly as she walked over to him, "I understand, you had to protect your family," her voice lost the softness and regained it's original flair, "if you can call them that," Faith said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I guess they are like my family, but you're more important," he said his voice soft as silk.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in his chest. He pulled her close.

_So what do you think so far? Please review._


	10. Chapter 9: Explaining

**Chapter 9: Explaining**

Faith sat in the Giles's living room, Giles paced back and forth, and Willow glared at her. Faith felt extremely uncomfortable, she looked down at the floor, not in shame, but as a way of not looking at them. She couldn't take the looks they were giving her, they were so much like the looks her mother had given her always, before she drank then beat her 'til she bled. Buffy was in the hospital and Xander was going to stay with her until Joyce got there. Willow looked away from Faith.

"What were you thinking?" Giles said his voice unusually stern.

"What do you mean?" Faith said, knowing exactly what he meant.

"Don't play dumb," Willow said, figuratively stepping into the growing tension.

"I don't know, he was there, I was there, I was tired of running, he said he'd protect me," Faith said.

Giles took off his glasses and massaged the bridge of his nose. "He's a vampire," Giles said.

"I know," Faith said.

"Then why?" Willow asked.

"I just said why!" Faith shouted.

"Vampires are dangerous!" Giles shouted.

"He wouldn't hurt me!" Faith shouted back.

"Do you realize that you're dating a murderer?" Giles shouted.

"I said her wouldn't hurt me!" Faith shouted back, just as loud.

"Yeah, now he wouldn't! But love doesn't last forever, and what would happen when that loves dries up? Huh, tell me that?" Giles shouted.

"You're wrong, he's different, I'm different, and our love will last for eternity," Faith said her voice growing colder.

"But-" Willow shouted.

"NO!" Faith shouted as loud as she could, "I don't need you or you telling me what to do with my life," she shouted as she left.

Faith walked outside and was greeted by the cold. She wrapped her arms around herself. And walked out onto the sidewalk. She ran away from Gile's and Willow, and all they had to stay. Somehow she didn't care anymore. She let her home, she came to Sunnydale, all to escape the reputation she had earned herself. And by coming here, she found something she had needed for so long. She saw past the vampire, past the soulless part of him, and, whenever she looked into his eyes, saw the warmth, though he was cold.

&&&&&&&&

Buffy awoke in the hospital bed, there was an IV drip hooked in to her arm. She looked around the room, she had a window, but it was blocked by the building across the street and it was night. Her head was pounding, it was like she had a bad hangover. She grabbed her forehead in pain, the pounding wouldn't stop. She felt a bandage on her forehead.

Xander walked into the room, chocolate bar in hand. Their eyes met. Buffy continued to hold her head, as Xander sat in the chair next to the bed.

"You okay?" Xander asked.

"Lets see, I was beaten 'til I bled, and I was thrown through the window, I probably have a concussion, and my head hurts like hell," Buffy said.

"Doesn't answer my question," Xander said.

"I'll be okay," Buffy said as she sat up in bed, "where's my mom?"

"She said she would be here as soon as she could," Xander said.

Faith walked into the room. Xander glared at her.

"What did I miss?" Buffy said sensing there was something revealed while she was sleeping. Xander looked at Buffy then back at Faith.

"Faith can we talk?" Xander asked as he left the room.

Faith followed him into the waiting room.

"So what's up?" Faith asked casually.

"Why the hell are you dating a vampire?" Xander said in a hushed voice.

"I don't need to hear this," Faith said.

"Vampires are killers," Xander said.

"Shut up!" Faith said quickly.

"He will eventually kill you too," Xander continued.

"I said shut the fuck up!" Faith shouted.

"Fine, don't listen," Xander said as he walked away.

Faith left the hospital, she walked out into the cold night. She looked around and was greeted by nothing. She walked up to the mansion.

_So what do you think? I think this story only might have one or tow more chapters to it. Please review._


	11. Chapter 10: What Happens When…

**Chapter 10: What Happens When…**

Faith walked into the mansion, she looked around, somehow it felt like home. It felt as if she belonged here. At least here she was welcome no matter what. She walked up the stairs searching for Angelus's room, she had never been there before, and she had never slept with Angelus.

"Hello?" an English voice said from behind. Faith turned around and saw Spike standing there. "Oh, Faith, are you looking for Angelus?" Faith didn't respond, "he's out right now, uh, his rooms right here," spike said opening a oak door.

"Thanks," Faith said, walking into Angelus's bedroom. Spike followed her with his eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Spike asked.

"As if you would care," Faith said sitting down on the bed.

"No, but I could fake it," Spike said, Faith laughed.

"Thanks, I needed that," Faith said lying down on the bed, it was unusually comfortable. She rested her head on a pillow.

"So what's wrong?" Spike asked again.

"What do you have a soul or something?" Faith said sarcastically.

Spike looked at her, puppy dog eyes staring at her. Faith poured her heart out.

&&&&&&&&

"Okay, I get it, you're worried about what will happen when you get older, he'll stay young forever, but you'll get old and die," Spike said.

"Thanks for the condensed version of my depressing thoughts," Faith said.

"Yeah, well, the only one who has the answers to your questions is Angelus, and quite possibly you, search your mind what is it telling you? What is your heart telling you? When you find the answers follow it, it would be wise to listen to your mind, it has more reason than your heart. Don't think with love, think with reason. Think for yourself," Spike said.

"Poetic, really," Faith said.

Spike heard heavy footsteps coming down the hall

"That'd be Angelus," Spike said.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Faith asked as Angelus stepped into the doorway. "How did you…"

"Vampiric hearing, at least its good for something" Spike said as he left the room.

Angelus looked at Faith, his mind sensed despair that his eyes could not see. "What's wrong, Faith?" he asked softly.

"What makes you think that something's wrong?" Faith said pulling Angelus into the room and shutting the door.

"Possibly because you've been talking to Spike," Angelus said.

Faith rested her hands on his shoulders. "Maybe I'm here for some one-on-one action," she said pulling him onto the bed.

Angelus kissed her softly she pulled his sweater off, he kissed her cheek all the way down to the crook of the neck. He vamped out, but he pushed it into submission and his face was normal again. Then began the array of kisses as their clothes were lost.

&&&&&&&&

They lay on the side, Faith had her back to Angelus, but she was still close to him physically and emotionally. Angelus held Faith close to his body, his arm was locked around her waist, he kissed her neck softly.

"So now will you tell me what is wrong?" Angelus asked.

Faith snuggled in closer to Angelus's chest. "Well, I've just been wonderin'…well what's gonna happen when I get older? You'll stay young, but I'll just be old and possibly in the way," Faith said.

"You'd never be in the way," Angelus said kissing her neck softly.

"But, we can't possibly last, you say you love me, but when I die you'll just find someone new," Faith said.

"Faith, I-" Angelus started.

"Don't try to deny it," Faith said.

"Faith, I-I will love you forever," Angelus said, resting his head on Faiths' neck.

He stroked her hair, and kept kissing her neck. She turned her head around and looked at him. They kissed it was long and passionate. She couldn't help but giggle at the thought of where those lips were earlier. The kiss ended and he smiled at her.

"Better?" he asked.

"Not really," Faith said. She turned her head back and rested it on his hand. The night was early but she was tired anyway.

_So what do you think? This story is has at least two more chapters left plus the epilogue. Please review._


	12. Chapter 11: Cold, Very, Very Cold

**Chapter 11: Cold, Very, Very Cold**

Faith opened her eyes, Angelus was still with her. He held her in his arms. His eyes fixed on her. She said nothing, the thoughts of last night were still with them both. Angelus lowered his head to kiss her, but she pushed away. He held close to his body, and turned her head so he could look into her eyes. He saw dismay in them. He kissed her softly.

"What do you want me to say?" Angelus asked her.

"I don't know," Faith replied. "I want you to be with me forever, but that won't happen."

Faith stopped to think. "Unless.."

"Faith, I can't do that," Angelus said softly.

"I'm not asking, I'm saying," Faith said, "I can't bare the though of you being with someone else."

"Faith I-" Angelus began.

Faith cut him off with a kiss. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. Sorrow and despair filled them. He kissed her again. Cold on hot. Living flesh on dead flesh. He pulled back, looked into her eyes. She turned her head away.

"What do you want from me Faith?" Angelus asked sincerity in his voice.

Their eyes met again as she turned her head to face him. She smiled at him, he couldn't help but smile back at her. He kissed her again. She pushed him away and bared her neck. He looked at her, concerned.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I'm sure I love you."

"Once I do this, there's no going back. Ever." Angelus said.

"Do it," 'before I change my mind," she added in her head.

He vamped out, and bit her neck, he could taste her blood. It tasted like despair, pain, and something he never tasted before.

She was gone, he watched her, lying on his bed. He skin paled an hour ago. But she still looked beautiful. There was no blood on her neck on her lips, he didn't want her to awake with blood on her. She had been "asleep" for two hours. It took at least four for a vampire to wake up after being turned. And when she woke up he'd make her happy. Love, her like he never did, like he was afraid too.

_Be kind review._


	13. Prologue: Awake, Bonding, And Killing

**Prologue: Awake, Bonding, And Killing**

Faith opened her eyes, she felt cold, she wrapped her arms around herself trying to warm herself, nothing happened. She was hungry, a strange craving was coming over her. Her memories flashed before her eyes. Everything that happened. She tried to sit up, but she was too weak. She heard the door open.

Angelus walked into the room, he had a mug in his hand. He held up to her lips, she drank it quickly. The craving was satisfied.

"Faith?" the voice was distorted, "honey, are you okay?"

She looked at him, her vision was blurred, she could only make out his outline, it was strange. Her head was hurting slightly, there was a searing pain in her neck. She tried to get up again, but again she was too weak. She felt numb, and cold. Angelus grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her.

"The numbness will wear off," the voice was distorted.

He picked her up and held her in his arms. He kissed her head lightly.

"It'll all be better soon," he whispered in her ear.

&&&&&&&&

Buffy looked out at the night. Wondering what was going on. The world was screwed up, Faith was in love with the vampire, she vowed to Buffy that she would help fight them. Everything was wrong. The world was wrong. There was a fight coming, she could feel it, one last hurrah between the slayer gang and the vampires. The question was when.

&&&&&&&&

Faith was in Angelus arms, thinking if her choice was the right one. He stroked her hair gently. He didn't want to hurt her or scare her. He did that once before, he scared the hell out of Darla. But Darla was the past. Faith, Faith he had his eyes on now. She was the one he loved now with all his heart.

&&&&&&&&

Faith woke up early, Angelus was still there, holding her. He was there for her, usually when she slept with a guy she would wake up alone. He smiled at her, she kissed him. Pulling his head closer to her own. He got out of bed and pulled her up with him.

She watched him dress. All black, just like her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. They walked down the hall together. Spike was in the kitchen once more writing.

Spike smelled something, he sniffed the air again. It was a hint of a freshly turned girl, no, woman.

"New blood," Spike said in a whisper, but Faith still heard him.

"Bite your tongue, Spike!" Angelus shouted.

"Don't need to, I already fed," Spike retorted.

Faith groaned in disgust.

"Just some more of Spikes' super bad vampiric humor," Angelus said bluntly.

"Shut up," Spike said.

&&&&&&&&

The day had come and gone as quickly as yesterday. Faith had been a vampire for a full day, and Angelus was already being more protective and loving. The hunt had begun over an hour ago. Angelus was teaching Faith how to lure a victim, she had to use her eyes, her looks, and her body, or there was the quicker way, less fun way, brute force.

Faith was nervous, first time killing. She had already lured a victim out of the building, Angelus watched from the roof he peered at her. They were kissing, he kissed her next, she vamped out, and bit into his neck, he screamed in pain.

Angelus smiled, she was learning fast. He somehow had enough strength to push her away. He was running towards the street, Angelus jumped down off the building in front of him. Angelus grabbed his neck quickly and broke it, letting him fall to the ground dead.

Faith looked up at Angelus.

"I'm sorry," she said looking down at the ground.

"S'okay," that usually happens on the first time. Barely anyone gets it right, soon it becomes instinct, and you never screw up, unless The Slayer-"

"Oh, God, B." Faith said quickly, "she's gonna try to kill me now isn't she?"

"I won't let that happen, never…" he extended his hand and pulled her off the ground, he kissed her, "never."

Vampire instincts were let down in their passionate embrace, making them unaware that they were being watched.

&&&&&&&&

"Faith is a vampire," Xander shouted as he walked into the library.

Buffy looked up from her book, Buffy had started reading books ever since she got away from Angelus. She was looking for new fighting moves, and also, possibly a solution to their Angelus-Faith problem. She wanted to make Faith see Angelus wasn't right for her. But now it was too late.

"What?" Giles shouted, "good lord," this went in a whisper.

"Is she mad at him for turning her?" Buffy asked nonchalantly.

"They were kissing when I saw them," Xander said.

"She wanted to be turned?" Willow said, concerned.

"I don't know, but Angelus is teaching her, soon we're gonna have to take her out, so she doesn't become just like Angelus," Xander said.

"Such, obvious wisdom coming from Xander," Buffy said sarcastically.

"We'll have to take them both out," Giles said.

"But when?" Buffy asked.

Giles looked at her.

&&&&&&&&

Faith and Angelus stepped out of the shower, their bodies dripping wet. Giggles could be heard out in the hallway. Spike groaned in disgust. He lay in bed, the wall was not much of a sound stopper, and Spike could hear everything that went on in there. The giggles silenced, then feminine moans could be heard, followed by feminine screams, then masculine moans, and grunts.

Spike hit the wall, "Hey would you shut the fuck up and let me sleep?"

"Shut-up-Spike!" Faith shouted, the grunting and groaning continued.

"Damn those vampiric senses," Spike said to himself.

&&&&&&&&

Light shown through the window, the sunlight hit Buffy's face. She tried to block it out, but it was no good. She opened her eyes and got up. She walked into the bathroom, and looked into the mirror. She looked ragged. Her eyes were tired. She took a closer look into the bathroom.

"Well, kiddo, today's the day," Buffy said, getting her toothbrush out.

&&&&&&&&

Faiths' head rested on Angelus's chest. He was breathing, tough he didn't need to, he was breathing. She looked up at him, he was still sleeping, she kissed his cheek. She saw him smile.

He looked down at her, and kissed her. They began making out, there was a knock on the door.

"Just when it was getting good," Faith groaned.

"You saying it wasn't good before?" Angelus asked teasingly.

The door opened, Spike walked in.

"Do you mind to keep you're sexual activities down, I could barely get any sleep," Spike complained.

"Sleeping at night? What are you, neutered?" Faith said sarcastically. "You're supposed to be out hunting."

"Well, look at you, you're a vamp as well and you stay here at night shagging," Spike retorted.

"Eh, your just jealous cause Dru ain't puttin' out," Faith said.

&&&&&&&&

Dawn was breaking, Buffy watched outside the mansion. Lights flickered on and off in the second floor bedroom. Her eyes watched intently. Memorizing the mansion, plotting an attack plan. Something had to give, she lost a friend to a vampire's love. She wasn't gonna let another friend go.

&&&&&&&&

Night falls and rises again…in other words "the next night."

&&&&&&&&

Faith looked out the window, she was wearing dark blue jeans, so blue they looked purple, she had a black tank top on. Angelus placed his hands on her shoulders, wearing all black as always.. Faith hummed a song her mother used to sing, she found it oddly comforting. A loud crashed erupted from the hallway. Faith hair swung as she looked towards the door. Angelus walked over to the door a listened closely.

Fighting.

Feminine grunts accompanied by an English accent taunting the female. Faith mouthed the word "Buffy." Faith walked over to Angelus and nodded. Angelus through the door open and got into the fight.

Faith saw Buffy fighting William…er…Spike, as he liked to be called. Angelus punched Buffy in the back of the head. She fell to the floor, Faith leaned on the doorframe and smirked at Buffy. She said something but the blinding pain in her head stopped her from hearing.

Buffy got back to her feet and kicked Spike in the stomach and elbowed Angelus in the nose then flipped him onto his back. She pulled out a stake and was about to dust him until Faith kicked the stake out of her hand and punched Buffy in the nose. Faith kicked Buffy into an abandoned bedroom. The two fought for a few minutes. Angelus stared, impressed with what Faith had learned.

"So, having fun? The world of the undead must be very giving," Buffy taunted.

"Well, y'know," Faith said kicking her, "we tend to watch out for each other," a punch to the gut, and Faith fell forward.

Buffy grabbed the stake off the ground. "Oh, really? I thought it was every vamp for him or herself," she said as she sprang at Faith.

"Not where I'm from, a nest, we're bound to look out for each other, or the boss" Faith nudged her head to where Angelus was standing, "will get mad," Faith said and grabbed Buffy and threw her across the room. She landed at Angelus' feet. "You're turn lover," Faith said.

&&&&&&&&

Willow sat outside, Giles sat to her right. Watching and waiting, if something went wrong, they were to kill anyone who got out, anyone who wasn't alive that is. Willow's eyes shot black, a strong energy was brewing. Something big was happening.

A very pissed off, very gamed-faced Spike stormed out of the mansion. Willow muttered a silent curse. When she signed up to be "watch dog" she didn't expect to be facing a master vampire.

&&&&&&&&

Angelus picked Buffy up off the ground and threw her out into the hall. Xander watched from the window. Stake in hand, he couldn't see Faith, but with all good hope she was dead.

Faith smirked just watching Angelus have a field day. Buffy was about dead, if Xander was gonna do something it would be now. He slid the window open and crept up slowly behind Angelus.

Faith saw something out of the corner of her eye. "Angelus!" Faith shouted.

He turned around and caught Xanders' wrist. Angelus vamped out and got ready to bite Xander. Faith walked forward sexily.

"Wouldn't that be foolish with a Slayer right behind you?" Faith said, Angelus contemplated that for a second. "Let me have him," she said pressing her body against his.

Angelus smiled evilly, and through the boy into the spare room.

"Suck 'em dry, then wrist to mouth, right?" she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Mmm," Angelus moaned leaning in and kissing Faith.

Faith pushed him back quickly, and backhanded Buffy who was about to stake her.

"Now, now, lets play nice B." Faith said, grabbing her head and slamming the back of it on to the floor. Faith got up and stepped over her body.

She walked into the spare room where Xander lay helpless. His instincts told him he should get up and run, but the pain coursing through his body bound him.

Angelus smiled evilly as he heard a scream from the room, a male scream. He grabbed Buffy by the throat and held her up, inches off the ground. She struggled, kicked, but it did no good. She couldn't breathe, she led her friends into a death trap, they were all gonna die because of her, and there was nothing she could except feel sorry for herself.

"Turn or kill?" Angelus said, giving Faith the choice on Buffy's destiny.

Faith walked out of the room, blood on her lips. "I couldn't stand looking at her for all eternity." Faith then took a long pause. "Kill the bitch."

Angelus quickly snapped Buffy's neck.

&&&&&&&&

"I'll give you **ONE** chance to run, get away from here," Spike shouted.

Willow just sat there and stared blankly. Giles couldn't comprehend.

"Go now, he'll only torture you," Spike said loudly.

Willow got up and ran.

"Coward," Giles said getting up and pulling a stake out of his back pocket.

"Bollocks," Spike said, vamped out, and snapped Gile's neck.

Spike looked to where Willow ran off to. He turned around and went back inside the mansion.

&&&&&&&&

Angelus dropped Buffy's body to the floor, he turned around, still game-faced, he looked Faith in the eye. Faith still had that smirk on her face. She walked up to Angelus, hips swaying sexily; she placed her hand on his left cheek and kissed him.

"They probably told the council," Faith said.

Angelus pulled away and looked at anything but Faith. "yeah," was his onl response.

"Well, we could either, one: stay here and wait for the next Slayer, or two, get the hell out of town. Personally I want to kill another, that was fun." Angelus smiled, "but I also don't want to run the risk of getting myself killed…at least not until I'm as avid in fighting as the others."

"You will be, give it time, give me time," Angelus said pulling Faith in for a kiss.

"We have all the time in the world," Faith said before kissing him.

-End

_A/N: Please, please, please review. Sorry, if anyone is mad at me for killing Buffy (evil snicker.) But, please, please review. Please? (puppy dog eyes, begs)_


End file.
